


Happy Christmas, Professor Snape

by WolkenundSonnenschein



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Holidays at Hogwarts, SS/HG as Hogwarts colleagues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolkenundSonnenschein/pseuds/WolkenundSonnenschein
Summary: This will be a series of holiday-themed or season-inspired drabbles from the #snolidays2020 prompts on Tumblr revolving around a period of time when Severus Snape and Hermione Granger are colleagues at Hogwarts.The title is from the first line of the first one in this series.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35
Collections: Hearts and Cauldrons Discord Members





	1. I don't deserve this.

**Author's Note:**

> My gratitude to [NaomiJameston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiJameston/profile) for her advice on jumpstarting my drabble-writing. Check out her work and send her some love!  
> (I know my execution isn't quite there yet. I am a work in progress.)  
> Also sending out my love and thanks to everyone at H&C <3

“Happy Christmas, Professor Snape.” The voice of the newest staff member interrupted his musings, along with a hand thrusting something festively wrapped at him. 

She was handing out gifts during the staff Christmas party, though he never expected to receive one. The occasional greeting since term started didn’t warrant it. Or so he thought.

“Professor Granger, I didn’t get you anything.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Taking his hand, she laid the package on his palm. “Open it.”

A rare Potions manual. His eyes widened. “I don’t deserve this.” 

A shake of the head, a smile. “Have a good Christmas, Professor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts:  
> Day 13: staff Christmas party  
> Day 25: gifts


	2. Is everything all right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #snolidays2020

The staff room door banged shut, followed by agitated footsteps. Startled, Hermione looked around the side of her high-backed chair.

“Severus, is everything all right?”

He started.

“Hermione — I apologise for interrupting your reading.” 

“It’s okay. Tea?” she offered.

“Yes, please.” He brushed the snow from his hair and hung his damp cloak.

“You shouldn’t have been out.”

He shrugged. “I was out of pixie dust.”

“And?”

“Something disturbed them. They flew away. I wasn’t able to get enough.”

“Come sit by the fire.” 

She Accio’d his book from his desk. 

Calmed, sipping his tea, he began to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts:  
> Day 29: fireplace  
> Day 30: reading


	3. This time of year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #snolidays2020

“Don’t you love it at Hogwarts this time of year?” Hermione asked as she handed him his cup. 

“With those dunderheads gone, sure I do.” 

Severus surveyed his fellow professor’s form as she stood looking out at the snow-covered grounds from her office window. _I definitely do_ , amended his brain. 

He went to stand beside her, sipping his marshmallow-covered cocoa. “Thank you,” he murmured, indicating his cup.

A knowing smile. “It’s always my pleasure, Severus.”

They stood side by side in companionable silence. 

Soon, it was time to leave.

Tomorrow _perhaps_ , he’ll stay longer and finally tell her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Day 12: hot cocoa


	4. A good morning indeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All twelve trees in the Great Hall need to be decorated. Lots were drawn to decide which pair of professors are tasked with it. _We all know who they are. *wink* *wink*_

“Headmistress, I’d rather not do this. I have more urgent things that need attending to,” Severus tried for the _n_ th time. 

“Severus, you know the rules — you agreed to them. And I know you. You have nothing better to do than mark those essays you’re fond of giving out.”

She checked her watch. “It’s almost 7.30. Go on, you don’t want to be late. She has been looking forward to this.” 

Knowing he’s been trumped, he stalked out of Minerva’s office and on to the Great Hall. Sure enough, Granger was already there, standing by a tree near the door. 

“Good morning, Professor Snape. Are you ready?” 

Trying, albeit unsuccessfully, to mask a grimace, he looked at the twelve bare trees, then back at his companion. 

“Whether the morning will be good remains to be seen, Professor Granger. Seeing as the Headmistress is keen on enforcing the rules, let us get on with it. How do you propose we do this?”

“I’ve already asked the house-elfs for the decorations.” She gestured to the boxes on the tables. “Would you rather we divide the trees — six for you, six for me? Or would you like to work on them together?” 

He had never tried decorating a tree, much less six, by himself nor with anyone. He never volunteered or was volunteered for the task under Dumbledore. Plus the trees were so tall, he only had the barest inkling of what to put on them. 

He had agreed to the rules — drawing lots for the task of trimming the tree — but never considered that his name would be drawn so soon, or at all. 

After roving a critical eye over the boxes — _Merlin, how many were there?_ — he came to a decision. “Let me help you first. Then we’ll decide afterward.”

She beamed, the way she often did when she was excited about an idea. This time though, he realised, the lone recipient of that smile was _him_. 

She started opening the boxes. Tinsel was levitated, followed by variously coloured baubles onto the tree. Seeing as she had started from the top, he levitated more onto the lower levels of the tree. As little figurines followed suit, he copied her actions. 

When all but the tree-topper was done, she held out a star and an angel to him. He gladly pointed to the star. 

_So that’s how you decorate a tree._

They worked silently side by side. The second tree ended up having too much gold on it, that he decidedly festooned the next one with a lot more silver. She realised what he was doing and smiled. So by mutual decision, the next two trees were bedecked with yellow and blue. 

A couple of hours later, all twelve trees were now festively adorned. 

Looking at the results of their effort, she broke their self-imposed silence. “We did it!” 

He gave her a small smile.

Severus felt good. There was something to be said about seeing the fruits of one’s labor. 

The fact that he didn’t have to listen to a lot of babbling or do a lot of talking himself was refreshing. It seemed that they worked well together, at least where Christmas trees are concerned. 

After a house-elf came to take away the boxes, she turned to him. “Thank you for your help, Professor. I enjoyed working with you.”

_Enjoyed. Imagine that._

“The pleasure was mine.” 

She smiled at him again. “Well, do enjoy the rest of your Saturday, Professor.” 

He inclined his head. “And you as well, Professor Granger.” 

He made his way back to his quarters. And if someone were to greet him “Good morning” again, he was sure he would be able to return it good-naturedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #snolidays2020 prompt 15: Christmas tree (picking/decorating) -- You know which I chose.
> 
> I had intended to write three different drabbles like I did yesterday, but this idea snowballed into a ficlet instead. All but the last one made the 100-word limit. Thanks for taking the time to read. Enjoy your holidays!


	5. An enlightening encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snolidays Day 17: mistletoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I can't write about mistletoe in just 100 words, so here's another drabble-style ficlet.  
> Also, the rating went up because of this. My most unwholesome yet...

“Go on, Severus! Give her a good one. It’s Christmas!” boomed Rolanda’s voice from over by the punch bowl. She, Septima and Minerva were overtly amusing themselves at his predicament, obviously more than halfway to being sloshed. 

He had decided to call it a night when the Transfiguration professor bumped into him, trying to get away from Pomona, who was downright crude when in her cups. She was laughing at something the latter said and as such wasn’t looking where she was headed. 

Thus were he and Granger stuck under the disappearing mistletoe, a holdover from Dumbledore’s days as Headmaster.

Just Incendioing the mistletoe wouldn’t work. He would know. He’d already tried it and various other spells on those occasions caught under it with Rolanda, Sybil, Irma and Hagrid. 

He so fervently wished he could make it disappear right now. She was his former student, never mind that she had been a colleague for close to two years now. Hell, he would gladly snog Hagrid again.

Resigning himself to the reality, he gripped Granger’s arm to steady her. She looked up at him, eyes bright, a mischievous smile he did not have a good feeling about forming on her lips.

Now steady on her feet, Hermione scrutinised the expression on the stern face of her former professor. He had been unyielding then as he was now to any sort of holiday frivolity. 

Deciding that he needed a bit of lightening up, she raised a hand to the back of his neck. Surprised, he released her other arm. Both her arms now around his neck, she tiptoed. “Are you ready, Professor?” 

Panicking, his eyes swept the room, as if help could come from that quarter. Then he felt the brush of her lips, once, twice, before they settled firmly on his.

Realising that Granger was getting into the spirit of the thing, he gave in. He sighed and closed his eyes, tilting his head, giving her the impetus to trace his lips with her tongue before coaxing his own out to play. 

What followed was a heady interplay of lips on lips, tongue on tongue, tongue on teeth, teeth on lips, breaths intermingling for which time stopped. They sucked and nibbled, clinging to one another, pushing and pulling. He never even realised that he was now pressing her to him, their heated bodies letting nothing, not even air, pass between them.

His hands were entangled in her hair and hers were cupping his arse before the entwined pair realised that the mistletoe was releasing its enchantment. The cheers and wolf whistles of their colleagues were making themselves known. 

Severus released a slow breath before pressing his lips to hers for the last time, loosening his hold on her.

Hermione’s hands started to let go of him, lips hovering tantalisingly over his, before she stood back on her heels, slowly opening her eyes. 

They stared at each other, unbelieving about what just transpired. 

“Hermione, I didn’t know you had it in you!” 

Rolanda’s voice brought Severus back to himself. He disentangled himself from her completely, breaking the spell. 

He smoothed down the front of his robes and averted his eyes. He tried to steady his breath, gathering himself, reverting back to his usual persona.

When he looked back up at her, she was staring at him, that dazed and longing look still on her face. Her hair a mess, arms clasped around her, she was worrying her lower lip. She looked like she was ready to be in his arms again any second now, he only need give her the go ahead. 

He lingered on her face, remembering the scent of apples and cinnamon, the taste of mint and chocolate in her mouth. 

He closed his eyes briefly and released another breath. It was way past time to call it a night.

He took a step back. With as much dignity as he could muster, he started, “Well, that was most enlightening, Professor Granger.” 

He held her gaze then, expression soft. “Enjoy the rest of your holidays.” He inclined his head and made his exit.

Hermione could only stare at his retreating figure, too stunned to speak.

Only when the voices of the other professors reached her, could she acknowledge the warmth on her cheeks, the lovely feeling of being ensconced in his embrace. She smiled and silently agreed, that it was indeed a most enlightening encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was working on something else, still season-inspired, though a bit heavier (angstier?). And I didn't realise how much I needed some fluff until I started writing this. 
> 
> Though I originally intended to write some romance alongside the beginnings of their friendship and their comfortable friendship phase, I am no longer sure I could go all out romance with this drabble series, since I would really like to stick to the 100-word limit. Unless I am faced with another situation like this.  
> I find myself drawn to those moments where they are not yet acknowledged lovers, but are either beginning the path to becoming comfortable with each other, or they already are and are hopelessly/secretly pining for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read. Enjoy your holidays!


End file.
